<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much more do I have to wander until I can look at myself and smile? by music_is_my_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591635">How much more do I have to wander until I can look at myself and smile?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life'>music_is_my_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hitman AU, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Sort Of, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, overuse of the word fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is a normal life with you too much to ask for?”<br/><br/>Swollen, red eyes stared into his. Lost.<br/><br/>“Is it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Every day, the situation ends with either a question mark or three dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!</p><p>I hope you like this angsty mess as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon hung high on the night sky when Changbin shrugged off his bloodied jacket. As silent as he could, not wanting to wake his roommate, he slipped into the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
While the water gurgled in the tabs, he grabbed himself some leftovers from the fridge. The build in washing was necessary for his choice of occupation. Who would understand he wasn't a serial killer when they found his dirtied work clothes? No one. And they wouldn't be completely wrong. He did kill here and there, but only for a good reason. Some people just didn't deserve the riches they possessed. If it was gained due to immorality, he found no fault to take back what belonged to the poor. Call him a modern Robin Hood if you will. He didn't care.</p>
<p>He acted not on his own account but got booked by various people. There were a lot of one-timers, clients who had just one problem to get out of the world. But that night he was out for Minho. Changbin had already taken so many job offers from him, you could almost call him a regular at this point.<br/>
<br/>
He just had stored his plate and chopsticks in the sink when a pair of arms wrapped around him, a chin placed on his shoulder. His roommate, Hyunjin, who was still awake at such ungodly hours, let out a gagging sound after shortly nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
"Fucking hell you reek of blood, can't you put your <em>work clothes</em> somewhere else that isn't our flat?"<br/>
<br/>
Changbin turned in the hold, leaning his back against the kitchen counter and pulling the taller with him. He mustered Hyunjin with an innocent smile, arching an eyebrow upwards. Slender fingers wrapped around his chin to tilt his head. Warm breath hit his lips, but before the gap was closed, Hyunjin turned away, arms falling to his side.<br/>
<br/>
"Shower. Now."<br/>
<br/>
The tone was commanding, though not in a flirty way. Hyunjin may accept what he did for a living, but he surely did not find satisfaction in the sticky red substance Changbin loved to cover himself in. Knowing that all too well, he still couldn't hold back suggesting the taller to joining him.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of giving him an answer to his teasing question, Hyunjin left with a "you'll find me in the living room".<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
And true to his words, he found the other in the living room after his shower. Long limbs all sprawled out on the small couch, leaving Changbin only two options: To sit on the floor, or what he preferred, to lay down atop of him. Now that he'd showered, Hyunjin let him curl into him without protest. Even going as far as leaving a kiss on his temple in greeting. In return, Changbin pressed his lips to the revealed collarbone.<br/>
<br/>
Their relationship was something they never talked about, just going with the flow of whatever felt right. And up until now it hadn’t been a problem to both of them. Neither had someone to be committed to, leaving them the freedom to explore. It wasn't a drunken mistake that had made things the way they were. It was simpler than that. Young teens longing for closeness, one offhanded comment about the prettiness of Hyunjin's lips. A second later and they couldn't be separated for a while. The lurking tension had spiked after that. Days turned into week, weeks turned into months, months turned into years.</p>
<p>It was easy, it was comforting. After a night out, Changbin always gladly fell into Hyunjin's arms.<br/>
<br/>
"How was work?"<br/>
<br/>
The fingers playing with his damp hair, occasionally scratching at his scalp, had him nearly miss the question. "Successful. Had been one of Minho's."<br/>
<br/>
Whenever Minho entrusted him with something, it was bound to be a good night. The older worked skilful, leaving no traces behind to get information. He had such great potential, Changbin, in the earlier state of knowing Minho, questioned why he didn't do the work himself. But after some time of consideration, he came to an understanding. Why dirty your hands if you had the money to prescript it to someone else? He would probably do it too.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't like this guy."<br/>
<br/>
Hyunjin wouldn't complain much, only if he left crimson red all over the flat and smelled like it. Minho was another topic. If it was jealousy, or simply the fact that he deemed him a bad person, he couldn't figure it out.<br/>
<br/>
"I am aware."<br/>
<br/>
"Then why do you still take jobs from him?"<br/>
<br/>
The fingers in his hair stilled, grip tightening. A bit more and it would hurt. In another setting, he wouldn't mind it. But to keep a conversation upright, he removed the fist, wrapping in into his own hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Because no matter how much you hate him, he pays our flat bills and your college tuition."<br/>
<br/>
Hyunjin ripped his hand out of Changbin's hold. "I'd rather live on the streets then. Education be damned.”</p>
<p>They had had this argument various of times. Never coming to a conclusion, only pouring more oil into the flickering flames.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyunjin."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't <em>Hyunjin</em> me!"<br/>
<br/>
Irritation made him forget formality. Changbin would call him out for it if he hadn’t lost all his nerves himself. Sitting up, he yanked the younger up by his collar.<br/>
<br/>
"You always get like this when I mention him. Yet you never explain why. Tell me one good reason Hyunjin, one, why I should drop the best paying client for your prissy ass. Tell me!"<br/>
<br/>
Silence, so loud it was deafening.<br/>
<br/>
"Why would anyone pay that much for a kill?"<br/>
<br/>
Lots would. But Changbin felt Hyunjin wasn't asking about that. "You think I fuck around with him?"<br/>
<br/>
Eyes spoke more than hundred words ever could. Neither said a thing, both letting sink in what they had yelled in a fit of rage.</p>
<p>Arms wrapped around his waist. There was nothing gentle about it, movement fuelled with possessiveness. They were one second away from physically fighting it out. Whatever direction it may take.<br/>
<br/>
The ringing of a phone had them still. Ragged breaths interrupted by the shrill tone. Slender fingers pulled the electronic device out of the back pocket of Changbin's pants. One glance at the caller ID was enough to turn Hyunjin's expression even sourer. He turned the screen towards Changbin. It was Minho.<br/>
<br/>
A cold smile. "Refuse the call."<br/>
<br/>
To hang up on his best paying client came close to driving headfirst into a hurricane. You'd be glad if you still had all your limbs by the end of it. And Hyunjin knew, knew how much power Minho had over him.</p>
<p>Minho was just in his own work, what meant he expected it of others. It could cost Changbin his job. But if he accepted the call, what would happen to Hyunjin and him? Would there still be someone to take care of?<br/>
<br/>
The phone went silent, fingertip pressed to the red button. A second passed, then two. By the third, Hyunjin loosened his grip, letting the black screened device fall out of his hands. His mouth opened in shock.<br/>
<br/>
"Why would you...?"<br/>
<br/>
"You told me to."<br/>
<br/>
Hyunjin was left speechless. A finger to his chin had his pretty lips close.<br/>
<br/>
"I told you numerous times I refuse to take job offers like that, why are you still questioning my words?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jealousy." Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh. "No commitment is all fun and games until one falls for real."<br/>
<br/>
He had been right all along.</p>
<p>Right about another person's feelings, though blind to his own. But hadn't he been anxious all the time about losing his comfort to someone else? Hadn't jealousy taken up his entire being when other people would do something as simple as stare in admiration at the gorgeous boy walking by his side?<br/>
<br/>
Shut eyes blinked open as Changbin took Hyunjin's head between his palms, thumbs tracing his cheekbones in a calming manner. The shaky breath of Hyunjin got interrupted by a nervous gulp. Faces close, tips of noses almost brushing Changbin mumbled: "Tell me about it."<br/>
<br/>
He gave Hyunjin some time to comprehend what he just had said. When he did, their teeth clagged together from the force Hyunjin pulled at Changbin's collar. They adjusted, scattered pieces finally falling together in the way they belonged.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When did it start? This problem that can’t be solved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night went, day came. Moonlight got replaced by the first rays of sunlight. Gold flickered through half shut blinds, illuminating two dozing figures curled tightly around each other. The taller one moved, poking the shorter one's cheek after simply looking at him.<br/>
<br/>
"You think you need another client?"<br/>
<br/>
Changbin gave Hyunjin a smirk. "If I beg and plead on my knees may-"<br/>
<br/>
Teasing words were never finished, ending in a gasp as teeth sunk into a red bitten bottom lip. The beginning of what could turn into a repetition of the last night was ended by the muffled sound of Changbin’s phone ringing. Complaining against his parted mouth, Hyunjin pulled the device out from beneath his thigh, not missing the chance to give it a squeeze.</p>
<p>The boy straddling him pretty much shoved the phone into his face after taking a glance at the screen. “Talking about jobs, it’s <em>him</em> again.”</p>
<p>A second call? From Minho? He had ignored the other once before, but he had never called twice. It could only mean two things. He was fucked, or another person working against Minho was fucked.</p>
<p>“May I take it?”</p>
<p>“The fuck you asking? he’d probably rip you a new one if you leave him hanging a third time.”</p>
<p>Fair enough. Before the call could end, his thumb hit green. Silence, though it told him the connection was stable. There was breathing over the line. Steady, threatening.</p>
<p>
  <em>-“No explanation?”</em>
</p>
<p>His blood ran cold at the tone. One glance up at Hyunjin to know he had heard it. The silence following was even worse. An intake of breath.</p>
<p><em>-“One more time and you can wave your boyfriend goodbye.”</em> Minho paused. <em>“Tell him I said hi.”</em></p>
<p>The line cut, leaving them to stare at each other. Before anyone even dared to speak, Changbin’s phone buzzed in his hand. Minho had sent the usual person description for a job offer. But instead of a picture of a stranger, one of Hyunjin was attached.</p>
<p>“What did he send?”</p>
<p>Wordlessly he turned the screen towards the boy in his lap.</p>
<p>“Name: Hwang Hyunjin, date of birth: March 20, 2000, nationality: Korean...” Hyunjin read out loud, scanning the last parts of description in utter silence. Knowing Minho, it was painstakingly accurate, every small quirk you hated about yourself noted down. “Sick fucker.”</p>
<p>The phone vibrated once again.</p>
<p>“<em>I take it as a compliment pretty boy.</em>” While reading, Hyunjin’s eyes flickered across the room, silently questioning why Minho knew what he just had said.</p>
<p>Changbin was aware where the bug was, but he refrained from pointing it out. Before Hyunjin would throw the only source of Changbin avoiding their immediate death out of the window, he pried it out of the tight clutch.</p>
<p>Their eyes met, Hyunjin’s burning in a newfound rage. No words were needed when his thoughts could easily be read through his expression. He had enough.</p>
<p>“If you want to know where I am,” he began slowly as he climbed off Changbin’s lap, sharp gaze boring into one soft with confusion, “I’m staying over a friend’s place for the time being.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and the front door slammed shut. Changbin still hadn’t moved much from his spot, too perplexed about the current events.</p>
<p>When his phone rang yet again, he automatically picked up.</p>
<p><em>-“Now that we’re alone,”</em> came Minho’s sweet honeyed voice followed by a laugh. This was nothing but a game to him, finding satisfaction in their relationship struggle. <em>“I actually have work for you. You still want it?”</em></p>
<p>Even if all his bodies fibres screamed against it, how could he refuse? Trying to push Hyunjin as far out of his thoughts as he could, he pressed out a firm “Yes”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing was satisfactory in watching the lights go out in the eyes of yet another rich snob. Not when there was no warmth waiting for him at home. Metal dripping with crimson glinted in the soft moonlight. A swift movement and he had it smeared across the ugly carpet. Temporarily cleaned, he let the knife disappear into one of the holsters attached to his chest.</p>
<p>“At least buy shit because it looks nice and not just because its expensive.” One kick to the lifeless man’s side and he slipped out of the apartment as quiet as he had entered it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a week since he had last heard of Hyunjin. He had called all of the other’s friends he knew of, but either they truly didn’t know where he was, or they kept his presence at their place hidden.</p>
<p>At least he was back on decent terms with Minho. He could never stand the guy, always silently agreeing with Hyunjin when he had yet again voiced his despise towards him. There was no telling about his next actions, making him all the more dangerous. The suspicion of Hyunjin being in his clutches kept him up at night. Call buttons had never been more irritating. One call, one question and he knew more. Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lock of the front door clicking open had him perk up from cleaning his knifes. Steps echoed in the hallway. He discarded his work for the sake of waiting. A familiar silhouette stood in the doorway, tiredly letting his head rest against the frame. Blond hair hung into glassy eyes.</p>
<p>Opening his arms in invitation was enough to have the missing boy back in his arms, feverish lips pressed to his neck. Questions of his whereabouts hung strongly in the air but faded into memory when the hot mouth found his own. The tension fell away with Hyunjin pushing away. A deep frown creased his forehead.</p>
<p>“Do you get off on the smell of blood? It’s <em>everywhere</em>.”</p>
<p>Basically, it was only in the sink, staining the white porcelain. Call it a subconscious protest to use the one in the bathroom and not like usual the one in the kitchen. He stepped towards the taller. Every centimetre he took, mirrored until the taller’s back hit the wall. Before he could run off, Changbin got a hold of his arm, pressing it against cold tiles next to his head.</p>
<p>“You think you can still demand shit from me when it was you who ran off?” Worry turned into anger. “And now you come back to nag at me? Tell me Hyunjin, what do you want from me? Because I don’t fucking get it. No, I don’t get you.”</p>
<p>A whimper let him loosen his grip. The wrist was marked red, single digits recognisable in the spot. It would bruise.</p>
<p>“You don’t get me?” The intake of breath stuttered. A wheezing gasp, then a bitter laugh. “<em>You</em> don’t get <em>me</em>? It’s simple really. A pathetic excuse of a college student fell in love with his roommate who turned out to be a killer. Said killer’s client is an absolute freak, happily playing with feelings of others. Pardon me if I have less stress tolerance than you do!”</p>
<p>When he broke down right before his feet, he felt his world crumble. Sobs, raw and short of breath echoed in the small room. He was pushed away when he sunk to his knees. He should’ve expected it. It didn’t hurt any less. The edge of the shower stall pressed into his spine, numbing, but he didn’t move.</p>
<p>“Is a normal life with you too much to ask for?” Swollen, red eyes stared into his, lost. “Is it?”</p>
<p>They had never talked about it. Assumptions that silence meant acceptance had brought them that far. Hyunjin’s return was his last chance. One wrong word and it was over. It scared him more than declining one of Minho’s calls. He could exist without his client, but he couldn’t live without his comfort.</p>
<p>“It’s not…”</p>
<p>Wasn’t it an empty promise? How could he quit when Minho had that much control over his actions?</p>
<p>“But it is. Or can you tell me here and now you’re never going to accept a job offer from Minho ever again?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t. Although masked as a joke, he trusted his judgment enough to understand the intention behind Minho sending him Hyunjin’s data. If he acted up, he would get shoved back into place. When he quit, he’d never find an honest occupation, Minho leaking all his past kills. Even if he didn’t put Hyunjin’s life to an end, someone else would and he would be the one made responsible.</p>
<p>It wasn’t what he had intended when he took on the first job offer. Not at all.</p>
<p>His silence was taken as an answer. Because no answer was also an answer, right?</p>
<p>The click of the front door was definite.</p>
<p>They never talked. In the end it was what broke them. But where they ever whole?</p>
<p>Never had he felt that cold. Alone. It ate him from the inside out as he stifled his cries in his palms.</p>
<p>He’ll never see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A call woke him from his restless slumber. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor a calming presence to his tear crusted cheek. Staying as he was, he grabbed for the phone laying within arm’s reach. Blankly he stared at the caller ID before picking up.</p>
<p>“Minho?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo… I'm kinda sorry for this… or am I? If you wanna yell at me, the comments are open ^^'</p>
<p>Btw, who can guess where the fic title and chapter names are coming from? My dear <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeychild/pseuds/Honeychild">beta reader</a> gave me the idea :)</p>
<p>Anyways, thanks for reading this far. I hope you have a nice day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m in front of you, you’re looking at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soo, this is the last one,” Jisung announced as he, wheezing but careful put down the carton box he carried. Changbin’s humble collection of mugs he had bought over the years.</p>
<p>“I sure hope so.” Changbin let himself collapse atop the still wrapped couch. “One more time going up those stairs and I’ll never walk them again.”</p>
<p>“You decided to move into a building with no elevator.”</p>
<p>“Rent’s cheap.”</p>
<p>Jisung let out a breathy chuckle. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over two packages of instant ramen, they fell into easy banter. What began as working colleagues in the bar down the road shortly turned into deep friendship. The younger’s nature soothing to long healing wounds, still acting up from time to time.</p>
<p>With one ear listening to the exited retelling of the conversation he had with of one his favourite customers, Changbin drifted off into memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You quit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minho didn’t sound surprised, no, almost as if he was expecting it. Why? But the other was unpredictable, why was he still wondering?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No worries about what would happen to your boyfriend?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurt, like a knife twisting in his gut, intestines getting cut by the ever-repeating motion. “Who?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Earth to Changbin!” A ringed hand waved aggressively in front of his face.</p>
<p>Yet another friend who didn’t seem to understand formality. He laughed it off, not seeing the point in arguing. And Jisung lit up, snickering along as he indulged him in another story.</p>
<p>It would be so easy falling for him.</p>
<p>“You think we could get your TV to work to watch a movie?”</p>
<p>A shrug. “We can try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuddling came easy to them, focused eyes watching the flickering colours and pictures on the screen.</p>
<p>Warm, easy. Seemingly perfect. The rush of adrenaline he had with Hyunjin nothing compared to the low, steady buzz he felt when he was around Jisung. It didn’t tear at him, didn’t rip his entire being apart, didn’t scorch him to the core.</p>
<p>It would be easy falling for Jisung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine.” Was Minho smiling? Why did he sound so nonchalant? “Then I have one last order for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And what would that be?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be so easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop lying to yourself.” The line went dead.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never heard of Minho ever again. All his past work was never revealed to the police. He long since gave up on understanding his ex-client.</p>
<p>And Hyunjin? Three years had gone by, the college student must’ve graduated by now. That is, if he could still be counted among the living. But if he wasn’t, he’d surely heard it from one of his friends. Even if it was just to blame him for it.</p>
<p>It would be so easy to move on to another chapter of his life. It was what he longed for. Being with someone rivalling the brightness of the sun. But he had found his sun a long time ago. It was his very fault it burned out.</p>
<p>So, what was easy?</p>
<p>Lying to himself surely was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes before Changbin’s shift ended and he had to close the bar, someone sat down on the bar stool right behind him. He placed the last glass he had been cleaning on the shelve, throwing the wet towel into the sink.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but we’re-“</p>
<p>All words left him when he faced the person lounging on the leather stool. Slender fingers curled gracefully around a sharp jaw, pinkie finger ever so slightly resting on painstakingly familiar lips. Dark eyes unreadable in the low light. Blond got replaced by copper, tied together at the back of his head. Soft, youthful playfulness overshadowed by sharp lines.</p>
<p>He looked different, but also not. It almost seemed like the three years never happened.</p>
<p>Hyunjin was fine. Was alive. And he had somehow found him. He couldn’t let him go now.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“Your favourite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re... working here?” Hyunjin eyed Changbin as he put down the vodka shot in front of him.</p>
<p>“For three years.”</p>
<p>“You quit?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The corners of Hyunjin’s lips turned upwards, almost hidden by the glass he brought to his lips. Nothing could have masked the joy, not even the disgusted frown at the alcohol burning his throat.</p>
<p>“Fucking horrible.” The gagging sound brought back buried memories of blood staining the kitchen sink. “Who drinks this stuff?”</p>
<p>The almost full glass got pushed towards Changbin. He took it, rolling it between his palms before leaning his upper body over the bar counter. Hyunjin held his breath at the closeness, but he didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“People who want to forget.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Dark eyes flickered to the black board behind Changbin, scanning the various beverages they offered. “What about the ‘new beginning’ then?”</p>
<p>Not turning around, knowing the menu like the back of his hand, he tilted his head. It took him great effort to uphold his blank expression, hope washing through him in waves.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid we don’t serve this drink.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s face fell. He leaned back.</p>
<p>Changbin wasn’t finished, quickly getting a hold on the other’s sleeve. Frozen, Hyunjin looked down at Changbin’s fingers curled into black silk. Unsure eyes met his.</p>
<p>“But I’d gladly let you teach me.”</p>
<p>Even in his wildest dreams, he never dared to hope to see Hyunjin again. Never dared to hope to see his smile again. Never dared to hope to be the reason for it.</p>
<p>The hand finding his broke his stoic demeanour, finally letting his lips curl into a smile.</p>
<p>The sun awoke in a new glow. Warmer, even more breath-taking. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>A squeeze, fingers curling tighter around Hyunjin’s.</p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...aaand this is it! Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>Have a nice day, or night or whatever :3</p>
<p>Stay safe guys *sends hugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>